Singapore
Singapore is an island and a wealthy city-state in Southeast Asia and is a founding member of ASEAN. Description Appearance Unlike other countryhumans, Singapore is sometimes shown as a triangle, mainly to distinguish it from the other red and white countries (Poland, Indonesia, etc). (Or it could be based on Polandball, where Singapore is a triangle). However, many people prefer him in a circular head. He usually wears a dress shirt as shown in the picture. He can also be shown with modern clothes, such as a hoodie, in colours of his flag, or in a more casual business attire, either with a tie or nothing. Personality Singapore is often depicted as a serious and more mature and tolerant. He is diplomatic and a peacemaker, and cares a lot about money and economic growth, but also his family and friends. Sometimes he can be shown as more chaotic, immature and a show-off, due to being one of the richest and most developed nations in Asia. Interests *Money, development Flag meaning The flag of Singapore consists of two horizontal halves, red above white. Red symbolises universal brotherhood and equality of man; white stands for pervading and everlasting purity and virtue. In the upper left corner, a white crescent moon and five white stars form a circle. The five stars stand for the ideals of democracy, peace, progress, justice and equality. Others symbols Etymology Nicknames *Singa *Lion City History According to the Sejarah Melayu (Malay Annals), in the 13th century or 1299 to be more exact, Singapore was originally called Temasek and served as a fishing village. An Indonesian prince, Sri Tri Buana (better known as Sang Nila Utama), conquered the island and upon arrival, saw a lion. He then renamed Temasek Singapura, or lion city. This is most probably why Indo and Singa are quite close with each other. In the late 14th century, Singapore was under the rule of Parameswara or Iskandar Shah, who killed the previous ruler, Tamagi and he was expelled by the Majapahit or the Siamese (Thai). It then came under the Malacca Sultanate and then the Johor Sultanate. In 1819, Sir Thomas Stamford Raffles negotiated a treaty whereby Johor allowed the British to locate a trading port on the island, leading to the establishment of the British colony of Singapore in 1819. During World War 2, Singapore was conquered and occupied by the Japanese Empire from 1942 to 1945. When the war ended, Singapore reverted to British control, with increasing levels of self-government being granted, culminating in Singapore's merger with the Federation of Malaya to form Malaysia in 1963. However, social unrest and disputes between Singapore's ruling People's Action Party and Malaysia's Alliance Party resulted in Singapore's expulsion from Malaysia. Singapore became an independent republic on 9 August 1965. Facing severe unemployment and a housing crisis, Singapore embarked on a modernization programme beginning in the late 1960s through the 1970s by its late prime minister Lee Kuan Yew (1923-2015) that focused on establishing a manufacturing industry, developing large public housing estates and investing heavily on public education. By the 1990s, the country had become one of the world's most prosperous nations, with a highly developed free-market economy, strong international trading links, and the highest per capita gross domestic product in Asia outside Japan. Organisations and Affiliations Head of the Rich Gang (not to be confused with the Reich), involving Brunei and sometimes, Hong Kong Politics Government Diplomacy Geography Singapore is an island country/city that is situated at the south of the Malay Peninsula. It covers an area of 719 km2 with an estimated 62 islets forming it. Singapore is 175th biggest country in the world. Relationships Family * United Kingdom — adoptive/step-parent * Srivijaya — parent * Malaysia — half brother * Indonesia — half brother * Thailand — half brother/sister * Philippines — Half-Sister * Vietnam — half brother * Laos — half brother * Brunei — half brother * Myanmar — half brother * Cambodia — half brother * USA — stepbrother * Australia — stepbrother Friends * Australia — best friend * America — friend * Japan — trading partner * China — friend * Taiwan — close friend * Hong Kong — friend — mostly shipped with * Brunei — shipped with * Malta — old friend Neutrals * North Korea — be and stay calm... Enemies Opinions Trivia *He/she (depending on the artist) is shipped with Brunei (singabru) or Hong Kong (singakong). *At the back of the S$1,000 note, the national anthem is written in micro text. *Singapore is often known with Brunei and Hong Kong as the head of the Rich gang, due to the high Gross Capita rate and GDP of the 3 countries. However, as Hong Kong is outside of ASEAN, the rich gang mainly consists of Singapore and Brunei alone. References ru:Сингапур Category:Characters Category:Country Category:Everything Category:Asia Category:Eastern Hemisphere Category:Buddhist Countries Category:Island Countries Category:Secular Countries Category:Christian Countries Category:Protestant Countries Category:Islamic Countries Category:Chinese folk countries Category:Sinophone Category:ASEAN Members Category:Germanic Countries Category:Anglophones Category:Microstates